


Basket Case

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, age gap, dirty talk (I can’t write smut without it), hair pulling ‘cause I’m basic like that, lots of swears, pleasing kink? is that a thing? I might be making stuff up at this point tbh, spanking (briefly), thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where you anger Tom with your refusal to admit your feelings for him, until he gets you worked up enough that you can’t deny your desires anymore.
Relationships: Tom Hardy/Reader, Tom Hardy/You
Kudos: 35





	Basket Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a pwp motivated by my need to see more stories about this man. It was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com. Enjoy!

Tom’s P.O.V.

“So you’re saying that it doesn’t matter how you feel about me. Since society will never approve, you’ll not only punish yourself but also me, keeping us apart?” I was furious. My hands tightly pressed into fists, I tried to reason with the woman in front of me, my best friend. It didn’t help that she looked at me with those big doe eyes, obviously trying her best not to cry. It only made me get angrier at the whole situation, especially since I could never find it in myself to get angry directly at her.

“I’m sorry, Tom. You know I love you, I just…” she started, but I had had enough.

“Bullshit,” I cut her off, effectively getting her to close her mouth and stare at me in surprise. “You don’t love me, Y/N. Don’t lie to me, not when I’ve come here to your house, begging you to take me as your man. I love you. I’m willing to risk everything for you. Meanwhile, you’re standing there, too scared about what the papers will say tomorrow to act on your so-called feelings”.

I had to take a deep breath to contain myself, my hand coming up to comb through my hair in an attempt to calm the feelings that threatened to spill out of me.

“You don’t understand, do you?” She suddenly interrupted my train of thoughts, but before I could ask what the hell she was referring to, she crossed the room to stand before me, a fire in her eyes I had never seen before. “I’m not scared of my own reputation, Tom. Lord knows I have been drawn as the worst possible characters and I have always been able to come back unscattered. I’m worried about you. What they will say about you. That’s what I’m worried about.” She took a step back, taking a deep breath, her eyes still not leaving mine. “I don’t want you to be known as a predator or whatever the fuck they are going to say because of our age gap. You’ve been through enough under the public eye. You deserve nothing but happiness and I won’t stand in the way of you getting it,” she finished her speech, a little nod towards her own words as she breathed deeply once again, finally relaxing after saying what she had kept inside since God knows how long.

****

I would have been more surprised about her sudden outburst if her words hadn’t reignited the anger within me.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“And who the fuck do you think you are to make choices for me?” He all but yelled, taking steps towards me until I was pressed against a wall. He looked so utterly handsome, his brown leather jacket accentuating his broad shoulders, a few strands of his brown hair falling on his forehead. 

“I’m a grown fucking man, Y/N, as you might have gathered from the papers’ headlines. That means I can make my own decisions and I have been doing so for the past forty years of my life. I don’t need you to limit what I can and can’t do.” His chest heaved from the anger I knew he was feeling, but instead of scared, arousal pooled in my underwear at the sight of my best friend towering over me, his eyes searching mine for something. 

“The only person standing between me and my happiness is you. Tell me,” he asked, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as his gaze dropped to mine. He was standing so close I could feel the coldness of the fabric of his clothes, as they were wet from the rain he had endured to come to my apartment. I could smell his minty breath as he breathed with his mouth open. I could feel the electricity between our bodies, as he stood just close enough, not yet touching me. “Do you want to be with me?” He inquired, and I couldn’t find one single reason to lie to him. Besides, I knew it wouldn’t be of much use. He knew me too well, and as his eyes stared deep into mine, I found myself answering in all honesty.

“Yes.” My own tongue wetted my lips, which suddenly felt dry and eager to meet another pair, specifically the ones that stood just above me. He panted over me and I shivered, just as his arms came around my waist to pull me to him, mounting me on one of his thighs. 

“Do you want me?” He asked, knowing I understood the difference between both questions as his eyes once again traveled through mine, looking for any sign of a hesitation they would never bear.

“Always,” I wheezed, just before his mouth engulfed mine and I drowned in the sea of passion that had been threatening to wash me ever since I had met this man.

His kiss was just like him, daring and overpowering. His beard scratched my face in a way that made me whimper against him, which in turn only seemed to urge him on. He pulled on my dress like he wanted it to rip under his fingers and I found myself grinding against his jean-clad thigh, desperate to find some relief for the need that was killing me.

****

He shamelessly made out with me right there, in the middle of my living room, igniting a desire in me that no one had ever been able to uncover before. His big palms spread across my back, he seemed to understand exactly what I was trying to do and approved of my plans. 

As if he was reading my mind, he parted our lips just enough for us to gather our breaths. “You’re drenching my already wet jeans, love,” he whispered, erupting shivers across my skin yet again. “If I had known I was able to leave you this needy just from a kiss, I would have done this a long time ago,” he teased me just as I pulled him to meet my mouth again. 

It wasn’t just the kiss. He didn’t know the effect he had on me every time he walked into a room I was in, even when we didn’t touch. The contact of his skin on mine, however, his warmth against my body, was like gasoline to my desire, never failing to keep me wanting more.

Tom’s P.O.V.

I tried to show how utterly devoted to her I was through the kiss we shared. I still remembered the first time I laid my eyes on her and I couldn’t believe I finally had her exactly where I had dreamed to bring her for so long. She had become my religion, I realized. I wanted nothing more than to fall to my knees and dedicate my entire life to worship her - preferably through eating her out until she cried for me to stop.

My dick throbbed on the confines of my clothing as she slowly moved against my leg, but it wasn’t enough. I wanted her to come, I wanted to see her fall apart right in front of me, against me, because of me. So I took matters into my own hands and forced her down on me, quickening her movements. She gasped, not expecting my actions, I realized - her head that had fallen down to her chest from the pleasure coming up quickly to stare at me.

****

I leaned down over her to kiss her neck, smiling as I once again witnessed the goosebumps erupting on her skin from my touch. _My_ touch. The fact that it was me bringing her pleasure brought me pride like nothing else. I kissed her just below her pulse point, losing myself in the smell of cinnamon on her skin and on her tiny breathless whimpers, focusing my attention on a particular spot on her neck as I heard her first full-on moan.

****

“Oh, the princess has a special spot, doesn’t she?” I approved, licking the place over and over again. Her head fell down on my shoulder this time and I was the one who shivered as her labored breathing hit me.

“Tom,” she pleaded, her hands finding their way under my shirt to scratch my back as she tried to resist my attack. “Tom, please…” I didn’t even know what she was begging for but fuck if it wasn’t the hottest damn thing I had ever heard in my entire life.

“What?” I nibbled on her ear, fully enjoying the effect I was having on her. “What do you want, darling?” I asked, still not stopping my movements, despite her push on my shoulders.

“Fuck me,” she breathed, effectively managing to stop me dead in my tracks.

****

“What?” I asked, perplexed by the demonstration that she in fact desired me just as much as I wanted her.

“Please, fuck me,” she repeated herself, pushing her breasts against my shirt as I absentmindedly noted that her nipples stood up from under her dress, begging for some sort of attention. “Please… I never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”

That did it for me. It was like I was not even in control anymore. Keeping her up against the wall with one of my hands, I opened my jeans, letting it fall down just enough to allow my dick to appear, and pulled her panties to the side. I didn’t even wait for a second before pushing myself inside of her, growling at the feeling of the tightest warmth I had ever had the pleasure to fuck. 

“Fuck,” I spoke, taking some time to gather my thoughts before I came right then, before even beginning to move. My face hid in her neck, her scream of pleasure at my sudden intrusion wasn’t lost to my ears, just as her tiny whimpers as she tried to get me to move. “Hold on, tiny minx,” I warned her, grasping her by her hips once again. “I’ve waited for this way too long.”

Y/N’s P.O.V.

When he finally started to move, it was exactly as I imagined it would be like to be fucked by Tom Hardy. He was brutal as his hips moved in and out of me so quickly I could barely feel like he had left me at all. I knew I was screaming, but I couldn’t find the strength in myself to try to calm down, not when he was seemingly trying to nail me against the wall. 

“Tom, Tom, Tom,” I settled for repeating, over and over, not even sure why I was calling him, my head falling from the force of his thrusts. Despite his constant gentleness towards me and the declaration of love that had just left his lips, he fucked me like he hated me and I figured out then and there that it made me aroused like nothing else.

He managed to pull my dress down over one of my shoulders, barely exposing one of my breasts, before he engulfed the nipple into his mouth, biting on it _hard_. My vision blurred as I gasped and I felt my pussy contract around him, almost missing the long current of expletives he let out as he emptied himself inside of me.  


****

We took some time to gather our breaths and I threw my head back against the wall in an attempt to find some air that wasn’t filled with him and his intoxicating scent. I didn’t miss the way he looked down at me, his eyes expressing the incredulity and amusement he must have felt at the situation, or the fact that he was still inside of me, still hard, despite the fact that his cum now pooled my underwear, dripping from my thighs

“You are unbelievable,” he started, making me meet his eyes again.

“What have I done now?” I questioned, curious but almost irritated at his comment. He simply shook his head, that cute lopsided smile appearing on his face just before he pulled me from the wall, turned me around, and deposited my chest over the kitchen table. My legs dangled as I tried to turn my head to see what the hell he was trying to do, but before I had the chance to ask, he had raised the skirt of my dress and thrust into me again.

****

“Fuck,” he repeated just like he had said the first time he entered me, and I briefly wondered if that was something he would do every single time it happened. My thoughts were interrupted as he pushed my head down against the marble counter and I welcomed the sensation of both the coldness that helped with my scorching face and of his cock inside of me again, especially since my stomach was tightly pressed against the table. He pounded into me again, apparently not in need of any kind of retraction period, something my pussy seemed to appreciate, as the feeling of being fucked despite its soreness was unbelievably arousing. “You are impossible,” he grunted, once again arising my curiosity. “Do you think this is how I wanted our first time to go?” He inquired and my heart skipped a beat as I realized the implication underneath his words. “I wanted to take you out to your favorite restaurant, treat you like the princess you are, maybe steal a kiss as the night was about to end, but did you let me?” A particularly rough thrust almost sent me across the table, but he impaled me on him again by my hips. “Of course not, you had to go and beg me to fuck you like the little minx you are.”

“You could have always said no,” I managed to let out between moans, but he huffed and gave me a spank on my ass.

“As if that would have worked with you, you little seductress,” he sneered, spanking me again. “I don’t think I would have been physically able to deny you, anyway. You make me so fucking hard, ‘ve been thinking about fucking you since the first time I saw you,” he admitted.

“Good,” I moaned, reaching out to grab the edge of the counter as he continued to pound me. “That makes two of us.”

My response only seemed to urge him on. My head was spinning with the fire that was rising from my belly and the sounds of his thighs colliding against the back of mine, our juices running out of my pussy as he fucked them into me again. As I let it fall down against my arms, that were splayed out in front of me, he slowed down a bit, gathering my hair in his hand to pull me up.

Tom’s P.O.V.

“You ok there, princess?” The last thing I wanted was for her to hurt. She released a long-drawn-out moan that calmed me down but was still able to answer me.

“Y-yeah.” I used my other hand to pick some strands that were falling over her face, still not returning to my previous speed, just softly fucking into her. 

“You sure?”

Y/N groaned as she started to thrust back into me, effectively fucking herself on my cock.

“Yeah, yeah yeah… C’mon, Tom, please move. I just… I just really want to please you.” That little confession brought a silly smile to my face. I pulled her hair more forcefully, raising up the speed and force of my thrusts as I fucked her with all that I had.

****

“And you do, pretty girl… You really do.” The validation of her efforts seemed to do it for her. Her whole body quivering, she came one last time, squirting all over us. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

When I came this time, I had to focus all of my energy on making sure she was able to stand on her feet so I could drag us both over to the couch, where I let my body fall, making sure hers was covering mine.

For a few minutes, we didn’t say anything. I was unable to do much other than stare into the wall, softly caressing her back while I tried to find any strength in me to see if I could do something other than taking a nap. Finally, after long minutes of just relishing in the afterglow and each other’s warmth, she wiggled her way up my body, so her face was just a few centimeters from mine.

“Okay,” she whispered, her eyes glancing from mine to my lips. I didn’t even question what she meant, just raised an eyebrow and she immediately clarified it. “Okay, I will be yours.” All I could do was smile, followed quickly by a kiss that grew deep very quickly. “You’re not gonna let me leave this apartment until you’ve fucked me against every piece of furniture I own, are you?” She asked after pushing me away to catch a breath. A laugh escaped my chest and I pulled her further up my body, so she could straddle my hips.

“You’re absolutely right, my love.”


End file.
